Mute
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou shoots a dart at Kisshu that causes him to lose his voice. Can Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa figure out how to counteract this?


**Mute**

Kisshu was fighting the Mews again when he felt something sting his neck. He thought it was a bug until he heard evil laughter behind him, and spun in midair. Ryou was standing below him, holding some kind of dart gun. Kisshu felt his neck, and his eyes widened as he pulled a dart out of his neck. Looking at it, he saw it didn't look like an ordinary poison dart.

He heard Ryou snicker, and looked at him. But when he tried to ask what the dart was, he realized his voice was gone. He could feel his throat working, but no sound came out. Ryou smirked and called out, "That's something I developed. If you can't talk, you also can't convince Ichigo to love you!"

Kisshu's eyes widened, but then he noticed his Chimera had been destroyed, and taking the dart, he teleported back to the ship.

Pai was waiting for him, and he asked, "Kisshu, what happened?"

_Blondie developed some kind of poison, and now I can't talk, _Kisshu said telepathically. Suddenly he realized he hadn't felt a connection form, and Pai looked puzzled. Kisshu pointed to his throat, and Pai asked, "They did something to your voice?"

Kisshu nodded. He held out the dart, and Pai took it carefully. "I'll go get to work on this," he said. "I take it you can't use telepathy either?"

Kisshu shook his head, looking sad. Pai put a hand on Kisshu's shoulder, and said, "I'll do my best to figure this out, Kisshu. Try not to get too depressed."

Kisshu just sighed, and Pai teleported out.

_Maybe sitting in Ichigo's tree will help, _Kisshu thought, and teleported off. When he landed in the tree, hidden from sight as usual, he saw Ichigo with her two school friends. They had a bunch of papers spread out on the floor, and as Kisshu looked closely, he saw that they sure didn't look like school papers. One of them was labeled in black marker, and Kisshu tried to see what it said. It looked like 'Truce Plan', but he wasn't sure. He decided to start eavesdropping; the window was open, and he could hear the girls talking.

"Guys, we have to do something about that stupid potion Ryou created," Ichigo said. "I asked, and he said there's no antidote."

"But does that mean he hasn't made one, or there really IS no way of getting Kisshu's voice back?" the brown-haired girl asked.

Kisshu's jaw dropped as the blonde girl said, "Blondie was probably lying. I doubt he made an antidote, but that doesn't mean that there isn't one. I hope Pai's working on this."

"I'm sure if Kisshu gave him the dart, he can figure something out," Ichigo said. "I got rid of my pendant today."

"About time," the blonde girl said. "I suppose you're going to tell us we have to leave Blondie's killing to Kisshu?"

"It's only fair; you two can kill Deep Blue's human host when we figure out who it is," Ichigo said.

"Well, the only thing left to do is put our plan into action," the brown-haired girl said. "You're sure Lettuce and Pudding will go along?"

"Positive, Pudding's head over heels for Taruto, and Lettuce is head over heels for Pai," Ichigo said. "And Lettuce wanted to stop the fighting from day one."

"Alright, call her," the blonde girl said. Ichigo grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lettuce's number.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was trying to wrap his mind around this- with very little success. He kept listening, and heard Ichigo tell Lettuce to get Pudding and come to her place. A minute later, Ichigo hung up, and the brown-haired girl said, "Now that your pendant is gone, when are you going to tell Kisshu you're head over heels in love with him?"

"Next time I see him, I guess," Ichigo said. "I hope it's soon; I sometimes feel like I can't go more than a day without seeing him."

Kisshu was so shocked by this he fell out of the tree, and crashed to the ground. Unfortunately, his head hit the ground pretty hard, knocking him out.

When he woke up, he saw that everything around him was pink. He turned his head, and saw Ichigo and her two friends looking at him worriedly. "Don't try to move around a lot," Ichigo told him. "Miwa did her best healing you, but your left arm was pretty badly broken, and it's not fully healed. Not to mention you had a concussion. I suppose you fell because you were eavesdropping on us?"

Kisshu nodded. "Are you able to write?" Ichigo asked. "You still can't talk."

Kisshu nodded again, and Ichigo helped him sit up, then got a pencil and a pad of paper, and handed them to him. "We tried to contact Pai with telepathy, but he didn't respond," Ichigo said.

_He's probably ignoring you, and I can't use telepathy anymore, _Kisshu wrote.

Ichigo read this, and said, "Lettuce and Pudding will be here soon. They've got a portal machine we stole from Ryou."

_You all want to stop the fighting? _Kisshu wrote.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Do you know who Deep Blue's human host is?"

_Treehugger, _Kisshu wrote. _It would be nice to stop the fighting. Can we?_

"We have to annihilate our leaders first, but yes," Ichigo said. "Moe thinks if you use the Mew Aqua on your planet, it'll solve all your problems. We have a lot of it, and you can use it all on your planet. But first we have to get rid of Ryou and Aoyuck, then get Keiichiro, Mint and Zakuro on board."

_I can't kill Blondie with a broken arm, _Kisshu wrote.

Ichigo thought, then asked, "Miwa, if Moe and I give you our power, can you finish healing Kisshu's arm?"

"I'll try," Miwa said. Ichigo and Moe each took one of her hands, and started pouring their power into her.

About five minutes later, Miwa said, "That should do it. Kisshu, lie back down."

Kisshu obeyed, and Miwa put a hand on his left arm. Her hand began to glow, and Kisshu felt the dull pain in his arm start to fade. When it was completely gone, Miwa took her hand away, then put it back on, concentrating. "You should be fine now," she told Kisshu. "Your arm might be a bit stiff; can you try moving it?"

Kisshu obeyed, moving his arm up and down, then bending it at the elbow. "How's that feel?" Miwa asked.

Kisshu picked up the paper and pencil, then wrote, _Better, thanks._

"Sure," Miwa said. "Moe and I will be going to get rid of Aoyuck; why don't you take Ichigo to kill Blondie?"

Kisshu nodded, and got up, then put his boots back on- just as they heard the doorbell ring. Moe ran out, and they heard her open the front door and say, "Yeah, she's here. Come on up, we're finalizing the plan now."

A minute later, she came back with Lettuce and Pudding, and said, "Alright, what are these two doing?"

Ichigo thought, then said, "Lettuce, you and Pudding go to the Cyniclons' ship, and get Pai on board with the truce plan. The rest of us will handle killing Blondie and Aoyuck."

"Okay," Lettuce said. "You guys can go, Pudding and I will set up the portal machine. Ichigo-san, are you going to transform?"

Ichigo nodded and called out her transformation. When she was fully transformed, Kisshu took her hand and teleported.

They landed in the basement, and found that only Ryou was down there. He looked up, and snarled, "Ichigo, why did you bring HIM here!?"

"So he can kill you," Ichigo said. "I figured I'd let Kish kill you, instead of letting my school friends do it. After all, you're the reason he can't talk anymore."

Kisshu took out his swords, and looked at Ichigo, who backed up a bit. Kisshu nodded and turned back to Ryou, who was starting to look panicked. Kisshu lunged forward as Ryou tried to back up, and stabbed him through the heart. He ripped his swords out of Ryou's chest, and created an energy ball, then incinerated Ryou as he fell. Then Kisshu let his swords disappear, and turned to Ichigo.

"Nice job, Kish," she said. Kisshu smiled.

His smile faded when they heard footsteps, and then Keiichiro came in. "Where's Ryou?" he asked.

Kisshu pointed to the pile of ash on the floor. "I suppose there's a reason you killed him?" Keiichiro sighed.

"Yeah, he's the second biggest thing in our way of forming a truce," Ichigo said.

"And the first is…." Keiichiro said.

"Deep Blue," Ichigo said. "My school friends are busy killing his human host."

"Aren't you worried about them getting arrested?" Keiichiro asked.

"No, they can teleport," Ichigo said. "They're half-Cyniclon fraternal twins."

"Wow…." Keiichiro said.

"Do you know how to counteract the serum Ryou used on Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"Serum?" Keiichiro asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Ichigo asked. "He shot some kind of dart at Kish, and now he can't talk."

"I remember that one, but Ryou didn't make an antidote," Keiichiro said. "Kisshu, did you get Pai on this?"

Kisshu nodded. Keiichiro sighed. "I guess we just have to hope he can figure it out," he said. "I don't know anything about the serum."

"Ryou didn't leave any notes?" Ichigo asked.

Before Keiichiro could respond, Pai teleported in with Lettuce and Pudding. "What's up?" Ichigo asked, noticing he looked grim.

"I can't find an antidote for the serum," Pai said. "I'm guessing there's some other cure for it, but I can't figure out what it is."

Kisshu's eyes went sad as Moe and Miwa teleported in. "What's wrong?" Miwa asked.

"Pai can't figure out how to get Kisshu's voice back," Ichigo sighed. "Did you kill Aoyuck?"

"Yeah," Miwa said. "It was FUN, too."

"I don't think I want details," Ichigo said. "Do you two have any ideas on getting Kish's voice back?"

"No," Moe said. "But at least he can't call you a toy anymore, right?"

Kisshu's eyes filled with tears, and he teleported out as everyone shouted, "MOE!"

Moe lowered her head, and Ichigo sighed. "Miwa, where is he?" she asked.

Miwa concentrated, then said, "Beats me, but I can take you there."

"Moe should come too," Ichigo said. She turned to Keiichiro and said, "We'll go get Kish; let Mint and Zakuro know we're forming a truce."

"Got it," Keiichiro said.

Miwa took Ichigo and Moe by the hand and teleported. They landed in a room that was seemingly empty, and looked around. "Miwa, did we get the wrong place?" Moe asked.

"No, he's under the bed," Miwa said.

Ichigo sat down on the floor, then laid flat on her stomach, and looked under the bed. Sure enough, Kisshu was down there, and she asked, "Kish, are you coming out?"

Kisshu shook his head. "Is it because Moe hurt your feelings?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek. Ichigo reached out and wiped his tears away with her thumb. "The toy comments hurt, but if you don't do that anymore, we're good, k?" Ichigo said softly. "So can you come out? Moe came to apologize, and it's kind of hard when you're under the bed."

Kisshu sighed and teleported on top of the bed, then got up as Ichigo stood up. He looked at Moe, who said, "Kisshu, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I shouldn't have said that."

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo asked, "Kish, do you want to go back and see if they've found anything?"

Kisshu drooped. "You don't want to go back?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu shook his head.

To the others' surprise, Miwa giggled. "You just don't want to go anywhere without Ichigo kissing you first, right?" she asked Kisshu.

Kisshu looked a bit sheepish, but nodded. Then he gave Ichigo puppy dog eyes, and she giggled. Then she went over and kissed Kisshu passionately. He kissed back with equal passion, and it was about five minutes before they broke it off.

"Wow…." Ichigo said.

To her surprise, Kisshu said, "Yeah….."

"Kish, you're talking," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked surprised, and asked, "I got my voice back?"

"Looks like it," Ichigo said. "Maybe it has something to do with me kissing you?"

"That's it!" Miwa said. "Ichigo, you told us Blondie said he had taken Kisshu's voice away to make sure he couldn't convince you to love him, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"So I think he must have made sure the only way to get Kisshu's voice back would never happen unless you fell in love with Kisshu," Miwa said. "He thought you hated Kisshu, and therefore believed that you kissing him would never happen, and Kisshu would remain mute. Too bad for him, you were already in love with Kisshu."

"That worked out well," Ichigo said. "Kish, now that you've gotten your kiss, should we go back?"

"You don't like my room?" Kisshu asked.

"That's not it, it's just that we need to tell the others your voice is back and finalize the truce," Ichigo said. "Then we can come back here, k?"

Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo giggled. "Let's go back," she said.

Kisshu took her hand and teleported. They landed in the basement of Café Mew Mew, and Moe and Miwa appeared soon after. The others were waiting, and Pai asked, "Are you feeling better, Kisshu?"

"Yep, and Ichigo kissing me got my voice back!" Kisshu said happily.

"That's great!" Pai said. "Keiichiro and I couldn't figure out what the cure was."

"Well, apparently Ichigo kissing me is the cure," Kisshu said. "Did you guys finalize the truce yet?"

"I'm going back to heal the planet, and then coming back here to live," Pai said. "Taruto has been invited to live with Pudding, too."

"Yay! Kish gets to live with me!" Ichigo said happily.

"I do?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Ichigo said. "This is going to be great!"

"I'm severely allergic to bananas, I hope that's not a problem," Kisshu said.

"Best news I've heard in a long time," Ichigo said. "My mom and I hate bananas, but my dad's obsessed. Now my mom will be ecstatic to take you in!"

"Yay!" Kisshu said. "This is a dream come true. Let's go!"

Ichigo smiled, and Kisshu took her hand and teleported to her room.

**This was a request from MewIreland13, and I think it came out well, despite the fact she thought it was a bad idea. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
